


slippery thief

by cheshirejin



Category: DN Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin





	slippery thief

_  
**Slippery Thief**   
_   


Title: slippery thief  
Author: cheshirejin  
Pairing: Satoshi/Daisuke sort of  
Fandom: DN Angel  
Words:781

 

The museum was quiet, unusually so considering the commotion outside made by news crews, spectators, and police alike as they awaited the arrival of the famous phantom thief Dark. Said thief was nimbly working his way through the many traps that had been set in his honor on his way to steal the art work known as the _Celestial Lady._ The thief carefully threaded through motion detection beams when he felt a tile give under his foot and heard a faint _click_. 

“Damn!” he cursed internally as bars forming a large cage shot up impossibly fast, from the floor to the ceiling, trapping him inside.

“Dark, what’s happening?” Daisuke asked, alarmed. 

“Creepy boy left us a little present. I know I won’t be able to squeeze between these bars but maybe you can,” Dark suggested as he started to formulate a plan.

“O-okay,” Daisuke agreed, feeling the all too familiar sensation of transforming from Dark’s physique to his own. Dark’s clothes hung on his smaller frame and he tried to fit between the bars but couldn’t quite make it. “It’s no use; I’m too big too,” Daisuke groaned.

“Hey, try this. In my tool bag is a little bottle of mineral oil I use to quiet door hinges and stuff, maybe if you strip to your underwear and oil up some you can squeeze on through,” Dark suggested.

“Do you really think it would work?” Daisuke asked dubiously as he rummaged around in the pouch of tools Dark kept on his belt. 

000

Satoshi saw his trap had gone off from the central control room he had set up in the museum lobby. He ordered his men to seal the exits and went to see if he had finally succeeded in capturing the Phantom Thief Dark. He was not prepared for the sight he found when he got there. 

Daisuke Niwa was pouring some sort of glistening liquid onto himself as he stood near the edge of the cage he was trapped in. The petite redheaded boy wore nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs that barely hung from his slender hips. His stomach was lean and flat with a hint of the tight abs that lay beneath the skin and a faint trail of downy red hairs leading off into areas unknown. Daisuke hadn’t seen him yet and was spreading what had to be some sort of oil over his arms and chest in the dim light.

“Satoshi-sama, don’t forget to breathe,” Krad said snidely within Satoshi’s mind. “And close your mouth.”

Satoshi scowled, making sure his mouth was not hanging open as the evil angel that lived within him had implied. He would have loved to have more time to enjoy the scenery but he knew at any moment Krad could try to take control of the situation and he would stop at nothing to destroy Dark. 

As he watched, Daisuke slipped one oiled shoulder between the bars of the cell and began trying to push the rest of his body through. He could feel Krad waiting, expecting the inevitable. “I won’t let it happen,” he stated internally as he crossed the room, reaching between the bars to push Daisuke back into the center of the cage.

“Why did you do that, Satoshi-sama?” Krad hissed “We had the phantom thief, and you could have easily done anything you wanted to the boy if he had gotten stuck between those bars. They would have been at our mercy.”

“That isn’t what I want. I am supposed to capture Dark, not Daisuke Niwa.” Satoshi said.

“Are you sure? Seeing him almost naked and oiled up like that, even your tongue got hard, Master. You cannot deny that you want the Niwa boy.”

“Leave it alone, Krad,” Satoshi hissed internally, turning his attention to the trap and the person caught within it.

Daisuke gave him a wide eyed look, blushing cutely, now that he realized he was caught, and in his underwear too.

“If you were to get stuck right now it would be very bad,” Satoshi said flatly, pushing a button on a remote to open the cage and let his friend out. “Get out of here before the rest of the force arrives,” he added, moving to take Daisuke’s place inside the cage. 

“Why?” Daisuke started to ask, but Dark was yelling that he had better get going; he could hear the others getting closer. “Thank you,” Daisuke said, his eyes changing color from cinnamon-brown to violet. He grabbed the remote along with his clothes and hit the button, locking Satoshi inside the cage. “See you some other time, Captain,” Dark said from within Daisuke’s form, before disappearing into the shadows.

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00010h7h/)

 


End file.
